The invention relates to a capping assembly, and method of utilization thereof, for metal panel systems. In particular, the invention is useful with architectural sheet metal wall panels such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 216,561, and in standing seam roof assemblies such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,145 and 4,117,638.
In conventional architectural wall panel systems, distinctive hill and valley surface manifestations are provided, and at the valley floors intermediate each panel, as well as valley floors between panels, it is necessary or desirable to secure the building panels to underlying supporting mechanisms (purlins). Such fasteners however are then visible from the exterior of the panel and destroy a portion of the aesthetic effect desired by utilizing such panels. Additionally, since the fasteners are exposed they can be readily removed by unauthorized persons, with resultant potential for vandalism or security breaches of the building with which the panels are utilized. Conventional camming arrangements for the fasteners can be difficult to utilize in view of the steep slanting side walls forming the valleys, which do not provide room to maneuver, and which make difficult the utilization of caps that do not adversely affect the desired aesthetic effect obtained by utilizing the panels.
In conventional standing seam roof systems, caps are often provided which secure the adjacent longitudinal raised edges of adjacent panels together along the length thereof, and assist in sealing thereof, such attachment and sealing being affected simultaneously with the securement of the panels to the purlins or the like. Conventionally, upstanding arms will be provided associated with the adjacent edges of panels, with each arm having an outwardly extending flange generally perpendicular to the arms, and parallel to the general plane of the roof. Conventional caps are secured around such flanges to secure them in place either by effecting a relative sliding movement therebetween, by specially shaping the structures so that the cap can be snapped thereover (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,356,833 and 2,428,361), or most commonly by bending the sides of the cap into engagement with under surfaces of the flanges utilizing a conventional seamming machine or appropriate hand tools, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,145. Each of such prior art systems either has restricted versatility, requires accessory components, or requires special machinery or tools to effect attachment.
According to the present invention, a capping assembly, and method of utilization thereof, has been provided which is suitable for use both with architectural wall panels and in conventional standing seam roof systems, eliminating the drawbacks associated with prior art structures and methods in each of these systems. The basic component of the assembly comprises an elongated cap including a substantially planar body portion; a first longitudinal end of the body portion; and a second longitudinal end thereof. The first longitudinal end is formed as a turned-back looped portion terminating in a free end, the turned-back portion from the loop to the free end being substantially parallel to the body portion. The second end is formed as a turned back looped portion, the turned-back portion terminating in a rounded portion (which provides a camming function) and in an angled (downwardly extending) portion extending away from the rounded portion in a direction away from the body portion, the turned-back portion being substantially parallel to the body portion, and the angled portion making a positive angle between 0.degree. and 90.degree. with respect to the body portion.
In utilizing the capping assembly according to the invention with architectural wall panels, the cap provides means for covering fasteners in the panel valleys so that the fasteners cannot be seen and ready access thereto is prevented while still providing an aesthetic effect of the panels not significantly different than the aesthetic effect of the panels per se. A plurality of spring clips are fastened to the valley bottom at spaced points therealong, each spring clip having a pair of arms with a flange extending outwardly from each arm and generally parallel to the valley bottom. The first arm is substantially perpendicular to the valley bottom, while the second arm extends at a slant inwardly toward the first arm and makes a positive angle of less than 90.degree. with respect to the valley bottom. The first end of the cap is looped around the first flange of each of the spring clips, and then the second end of the cap is pivoted about the first end downwardly toward the second flange, the rounded (cam) portion of the second end abutting the second flange, and these components moving outwardly with respect to each other due to the inherent resiliency of the second clip arm and/or the cap second end turned-back portion. The pivotal movement continues until the cam passes the second flange, at which point the inherent resiliency of the components moves them toward one another and locks the cap in place with the arms. The angled portion is substantially parallel to the second clip arm in the locked position, and thus abuts it. Utilizing such a system, the cap may readily be secured in place even in the confined area between the side walls forming the panel valley, which side walls normally extend and flare outwardly at an angle of greater than 60.degree. with respect to the valley floor. By appropriately dimensioning the spring clips and the cap, the cap extends the full width between the valley sides at a point spaced only slightly above the valley floor so that the fasteners are not seen at all, but rather a false valley bottom is provided, one that allows the same visual effect of depth and contour that is present in the panel per se.
In utilizing the cap of the invention in standing seam roof constructions, it is associated with outwardly extending flanges formed on the upright raised edges of adjacent panels. At predetermined positions along such edges fastening components are provided between the raised panel edges which fasten the panels to the purlins, such components conventionally comprising oppositely directed flanges at the tops thereof which overlay the flanges of the panels. The first end of the cap is disposed around the first flange of the panel seam, and the angled, downwardly extending portion of the cap second end is grasped to pivot the cap second end about the first end so that the cam portion thereof engages the second flange. Resilient sealing material is provided between the panel raised edges so that the second flange is moved laterally inwardly to allow passage of the cam therepast, and then is returned to its original position whereby the cap is locked in engagement with the flanges.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile, advantageous capping system, and advantageous methods of use thereof, for architectural wall panel systems, standing seam roof systems, and the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.